


everybody wants a flame

by emilia_kaisa



Series: blunt challenge [12]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cabin Fic, Clothed Sex, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: After worlds in Boston boys hide in the woods of Massachusetts and something unexpected happens.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: blunt challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138568
Kudos: 34





	everybody wants a flame

**Author's Note:**

> It took me ages and I'm not sure what exactly happened in here, but I hope you'll enjoy :D  
> Song: Bonfire Heart

The lock is a little rusty and it takes Javi a moment, the key jamming a couple of times, but he manages to open the door, the hinges creaking loudly in the still air of early afternoon.

"And here." he sighs, stepping inside and holding the door for Yuzuru. He walks in slowly, dragging hiis suitcase behind him and Javi makes sure to keep his expression unchanged, beacuse he knows Yuzuru would hate any sign of compassion or pity.

So the only way Javi sees is chaning the topic, and there's plenty of things to talk about, actually.

"I'll go take care of the heating." he says, dropping his own bag near the door, going for a little tour through all the rooms, making sure the radiators are on.

The owner of the place was quite baffled with two surprise guests appearing suddenly on her doorstep and asking if some of the cabins were free. As it turned out there were no visitors at all on her little camping site, and she wasn't really prepared for any. But she was kind enough to give them a major discount and a pile of blankers, aplogizing when she told them it would take some time to warm the place up.

It was all so hectic, so abrupt, ending up in this place being more of a coincidence than anything else. But Javi hopped on that train instantly, and he's not bad about being here. If anything, he's actually glad he's here, despite the circumstances that brought them here.

Because getting to spend time alone with Yuzuru is something he always treausures, and now there's more than just a couple of hours in perspective. But Javi puts thoughts about himself aside, because this whole runaway thing is for Yuzuru, so first he has to make sure he's alright.

Javi finds him in the tiny living room, sitting on the sofa with his hands folded on his lap, looking absently at the dark screen of a turned off tv. Javi hesitates for a moment, leaning against the doorframe to collect his thoughts and decide how to act, exactly.

World championships were quite a rollercoaster, and Javi still feels the last bits of adrenaline sparking inside him. He still can't really believe he won, that he defeted his injury, his insecurities, the rest of the field.

But that also means he defeated Yuzuru, who never takes losing as easily as he pretends to, who was hurting physically for weeks and who had to run into the woods of Massachusetts so he can just have a moment to breathe and think without a hundred of people panting against his neck, trying to get something out of him.

"You checked out the bedrooms?" Javi asks, setting his body into motion and making his way to the sofa, sitting down next to Yuzuru, but still making sure to give him some space.

"Later." Yuzuru murmurs, his head down as he chooses to look at his phone instead of Javi.

And Javi chooses to accept that without demanding more. If he knows something about Yuzuru, it's that he hates to be forced into doing things, so Javi just lets him be. Now, he also starts thinking of himself, and that he's actually feeling kind of sleepy, quite tired after the championships and then the adventureous ride that brought them here.

He closes his eyes and leans against the backrest, his eyelids fluttering. He has no idea what's going to happen and how all of that is going to turn out, so he just plans to take it minute after minute, and embrace whatever Yuzuru's going to do.

After a couple of minutes Javi feels warm enough to ditch his plaid button-up, leaving him in a black t-shirt he’s wearing underneath. He has just put it aside when Yuzuru moves all of the sudden, throwing one leg across Javi’s thighs and sitting in his lap, hands coming to rest on his shoulders.

“Oh.” Javi yelps, surprised, not sure what to do with his hands “Hi?”

Even though the heating is on Yuzuru still seems to be feeling cold, still wearing a grey hoodie, his cheeks a little pale. He chews on his bottom lip, looking unsure, and Javi gets that; well, Yuzuru landed sitting on his knees a couple times before, but this time it feels different, because Yuzuru isn’t laughing like usual in these situations. If anything, he looks dead serious, and Javi’s heart pangs with worry.

“You’re okay? It should get so much warmer soon-”

“I’m fine.” Yuzuru says quietly, his fingers on Javi’s shoulders jerking slightly “I want to say… thank you. For coming with me.”

“Sure! It’s not a problem.”

It actually delayed his going home plan, but he didn’t speak a word of it. It all happend so quickly, and Javi was the only option they could think of. And honestly, Javi doesn’t mind spending a couple of days in a nice cabin in the forest until Yuzuru feels ready to go home as well- face the never fully happy media. 

Javi kind of expected Yuzuru to move, but he didn't. And if it was anyone else, Javi would probably start feeling uncomfortable and awkward, but it doesn’t happen now. If anything, it’s a total opposite, because his heart speeds up and his body grows even warmer, and that probably doesn’t have anything to do with the heating. 

Yuzuru inhales deeply, and then his gaze drops down to Javi’s lips, and to Javi’s own astonishment, it doesn’t scare him, or confuse him. His breathing catches in his throat and his hands come to rest on Yuzuru’s waist, and it’s like they’re moving on their own, finding comfortable spots. 

Javi never really thought about it. Or maybe, a couple of times, when he was tipsy and all the joking insinnuations from his friends would make his brain come up with some odd and purely hypotetical scenarios that would evaporate from his mind the moment alcohol left his body.

But now he’s fully sober, and yet he’s starting to feel like he’s drunk, his throat growing tight and his head swaying a little; there’s also that pressure in his chest, the feeling that sometiemes before an important competition. He definitely felt that just a couple days earlier, before the free skate, when he was feeling like his body was betraying him and the only way he could win that gold medal again was by performing the best skate in his life.

And he did.

He did it, but it meant defeating Yuzuru, who’s now so close, closer than he has been in ages, honestly. The last months were different, Yuzuru a bit more quiet, distanced. Something Javi respected, but it doesn’t mean he wasn’t missing the previous closeness, that easy friendliness that they had developed so early in their companionship. 

But now the air between them feels charged all of the sudden, and not with the competitive atmosphere they share at the venues and on particularly intense days of training. Javi swallows hard, and he doesn’r even register his grip tightening until Yuzuru flinches a little, as if surprise, and Javi’s hands drop down to the cushions of the sofa , a ‘What the hell am I doing’ lightning through his brain, but then everything evaporated as Yuzuru shifts a little and leans forward, swallowing hard before looking into Javi’s eyes.

“I’m… not sad.” he says, slowly and quietly “It’s just…”

“Yes?” Javi asks softly when Yuzuru doesn’t continue, and Yuzuru only looks at him for a moment before taking a deep breath and then blurting out the words Javi would never expect.

“Can we kiss?”

The bluntness of that request takes Javi’s breath away, and his lips part as he inhales sharply, and he doesn’t know what to say. But while his mind doesn’t know how to answer, his body seems to be knowing perfectly.

It was never an option, and yet all of the sudden it's everything Javi can think about. He lets his hand move back to find their place on Yuzuru’s body, and he leans forward a bit, feeling like in some kind of a trance.

In that position Yuzuru is a little higher than him and Javi has to look up in search of his eyes, that are dark and wide and have such different expression to what was in them earlier. He tentatively raises one hand and slowly cards his fingers through Javi’s hair, and there’s something so serious in that gesture, like he’s making some very important decison.

And one breath later, he makes it.

Yuzuru moves so slowly Javi is aware of every second and of his every movement. First Javi feels a warm breath fanning against his mouth, and his whole body tenses for the whole eternity before their lips actually meet. And there’s no shyness in that, no clumsiness or restraint. Yuzuru knows exactly what he’s doing, kissing him slow and with a purpose, and Javi has no other choice than to follow his lead, lips parting to welcome every touch. 

There’s no single thought left in his brain, except that it feels like some kind of an award, unexpected and thrilling, but suddenly the feeling changes as Yuzuru shifts, his hips rolling and the pressure sends a harsh spike of arousal up Javi’s spine. Yuzuru’s fingers dig even harder in his shoulder as if he’s feeling the same, his mouth greedy. 

Yuzuru kisses him like he has something to prove, determined, and there’s something desperate in the way he bites down on Javi’s bottom lip, and Javi feels himself getting lost in that, the heat rising as his blood is circling faster, his heart pouding in his chest. He wraps one arm around Yuzuru’s back to pull him even closer, their bodies pressed against each other, and Javi’s skin prickles with excitement and arousal that grows heavier with every moment. 

Yuzuru pulls back for a moment, catching short, greedy breaths through his parted lips, and Javi seizes the opportunity to kiss his neck, allured by the expanse of smooth skin that tastes warm on his tongue, with just a hint of salt. Yuzuru gasps, and tugs at Javi’s hair sharply, forcing him to look up at him.

They stare at each other for a moment, chests heaving and eyes locked, and the only sound Javi can hear are their quickened breaths and his own heartbeat, fast, strong, erratic. And there’s something magnetic in the way Yuzuru is looking at him now, his eyes dark and full of longing that Javi feels as well, sharp and unexpected and demanding, and Javi can’t really think straight, his thoughts fuzzy, and the only thing he’s able to realize that the thrill he’s feeling now can be matched only with the one he feels during competitions sometimes. Yuzuru bends to kiss him again, his hips rolling in a tight cirlce and Javi groans quietly, the pressure in his abdomen growing rapidly. His grip around Yuzuru tightens as he shifts his position a bit and has to bite back a moan as their groins meet, a jolt of pleasure running through Javi’s body. 

“Fuck.” he swears, his hands curling on Yuzuru’s hips, and Yuzuru laughs sharply, biting on Javi’s bottom lip before kissing his chin and the moving to his neck, his nose still slightly cold, the touch making Javi shudder. 

They’re moving mindlessly, rubbing against each other with abandon, Yuzuru’s breath coming out in harsh, loud pants against Javi’s skin, and suddenly he comes to halt, his back straightening up as a low moan leaves his mouth. His fingers dig into Javi’s muscles so hard they might leave bruises, and his back arches before he starts to move again, quicker, more desperate than before, little moans leaving his parted mouth and unruly hair falling on his face.

There’s something so incredibly sexy in the way he looks, free and lost in the moment completely, and Javi can feel himself straining in his pants, and he thinks hazily that it’s kind of a shame he’s so close because a part of him wants to stretch that moment to eternity. But then Yuzuru trembles in his arms violently, a short cry piercing through the air and Javi jolts forward, his teeth biting into the fabric covering Yuzuru’s shoulder, guiding his hips down harshly as he comes in his pant, the pleasure so strong there are black dots dancing in his eyes. 

He needs a moment to get his breathing back to regular, and for the ringing in his ears to disappear. His brain is still working lazily though, and his body feels pleasantly warm and heavy, and he sighs contentedly when he feels long fingers carding through his hair. It feels so nice, but it also brings Javi back to reality, so after a moment he pulls back slowly and looks up at Yuzuru, who’s watching him with a dazed half smile. 

Javi opens his mouth, because he should say something, but his head is still quite empty and the only thing that comes to his mind is:

“I think we should shower.”

Yuzuru blinks, and then he snorts, nodding.

“Yes. Yuck.”

Now it’s Javi’s time to chuckle, and Yuzuru looks at him with fondness. Then he licks his lips, hesitating for a second before bending down and giving Javi a short, chaste kiss that makes Javi’s heart leap.

It feels kind of surreal than, quickly picking fresh clothes from their bags and heading to the bathroom together, as if in silent agreement that they’re not going to leave each other’s side. 

The bathroom is warm but the tiles on the floor are still a bit chilly, so they discard their clothes and jump under the shower that is thankfully quite spacious, and hot water runs immediately. To fit under the stream they have to stand incredibly close to each other, which they don’t mind at all, hands roaming over their bodies, mapping the newly uncovered skin. Javi can’t believe he hasn't really thought about it before, and why they did it only now; but that also brings questions on his mind, something that now should be cleared out as they both think straight.

“So.” he clears his throat, bringig one finger to trace it along Yuzuru’s cheekbone “Where did it come from?”

That’s a question he will have to answer for himself as well later, but now he focuses on Yuzuru who scrunches his nose adorably, as if he can’t tell for sure.

“I just…” he hums, and chews on his lower lip before continuing slowly “I didn’t plan it, you know.”

“Oh, and here I thought it was all a great scheme.”

Yuzuru snorts, and he’s blushing again, looking almost shy.

“No.” he says, shaking his head “I thought… I looked at you and I think that I want to kiss you.”

“And then it escalated.”

“It did.” Yuzuru smiles, and shrugs “And it was very nice.”

Javi nods, and he thinks that it will probably require more talk later, and he’ll definitely have to do some self searching. But for now he pushes the thought away because Yuzuru’s eyes twinkle as he leans closer and kisses Javi’s shoulder before looking at him with a sheepish smile.

“Sorry.” he murmurs and when Javi glances down he sees a couple small bruises forming already, and he chuckles, shaking his head.

“You should be.” he says, and Yuzuru smiles at him with just a hint of mischief, and Javi thinks how nice it is to see him after the last couple of weeks, so tense and busy. And maybe they both deserve it now, a little hideout, and a sudden chord of attraction. 

So without much thinking he puts his arms around Yuzuru to put him closer, and his sweet laughter is the only sound he plans to listen to for the next couple of days.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
